Various materials are applied as part of a process of constructing and finishing a wall. For example, various types of joint compound, cement, mortar, paint, textured paint, plaster, adhesive, etc. may be poured into a container and applied to the wall using various tools, such as a paint brush, a paint roller, a putty knife, a trowel, etc. as part of the construction and texturing of the wall. The container may be held in a hand of a user applying the material. The containers are designed for ease in applying the material, which is not necessarily conducive to the comfort of the user. For example, a joint compound container, also referred to as a mud pan, is filled with joint compound used by dry wall finishers to cover the joints formed between wallboard to make a smooth surface. The pans are normally trapezoidal in shape and somewhat difficult to hold when filled with the joint compound, especially for extended periods of time because the pan is heavy, slippery, and not shaped to be easily held in a user's hand. For illustration, a filled mud pan can weigh in excess of five pounds. Additionally, when the user retrieves the joint compound from the mud pan, downward pressure is exerted on the pan causing the user to squeeze harder and to tighten their grip on the pan with their fingers. As a result, muscle strain, stiffness in the hand and wrist, and long term joint problems can arise.